


"Tu n'es pas un machiste, juste un vrai con".

by NotOurDivision2



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOurDivision2/pseuds/NotOurDivision2
Summary: Oui, il est ignoble avec les femmes. Ou comment Martin Berrote en est venu à les haïr, Andrés n'étant forcément jamais bien loin.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	"Tu n'es pas un machiste, juste un vrai con".

Leur première rencontre avait eu lieu pour le braquage d'une petite bijouterie à Palerme Ils étaient 4 dans l'équipe. Pour être honnête, Martin ne se rappelait pas des deux autres qui lui avaient paru insignifiants et sans aucune importance. Il ne se rappelait même pas de leur physique ni de leur prénom. Par contre, Andrés, lui avait fait vive impression. 13 ans après, il le revoyait encore comme si c'était hier, son ventre se tord de douleur à ces souvenirs.  
Il semblait venu d'une autre époque, ses manières étaient impeccables tout comme son allure. Il portait un costume taillé sur mesure qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses yeux rieurs et sa chevelure noire. Ses ongles étaient manucurés et il se dégageait de lui une odeur subtile, envoûtante d'eau de Cologne hors de prix. Martin l'avait désiré tout de suite.  
Les deux autres cloportes avaient affiché un air narquois devant l'image surannée qu'offrait Andrés. Ce dernier n'avait pas semblé s'en offusquer et avait gardé une contenance inébranlable, qui frôlait l'insolence. Cette assurance de soi avait plu à Martin.  
Le casse s'était produit sans heurt. Au moment du partage du butin, celui-ci s'était exclusivement fait entre Martin et Andrés. L'espagnol avait en effet réglé son compte aux deux autres et avait donné comme simple explication : "Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi".  
Andrés avait regardé Martin droit dans les yeux et, de son sourire le plus charmeur, lui avait dit : "Toi et moi on va se revoir, on se ressemble et je sens que l'on pourra accomplir des grandes choses ensemble". Il lui avait alors glissé un papier où étaient notées ses coordonnées d'une écriture fine, appliquée, distinguée. Martin avait saisi le papier dans un mouvement de tête. Andrés avait fait un clin d'œil et était parti dans un rire. L'argentin avait senti ses entrailles se contracter, il a toujours conservé le papier depuis.

10 mois après, ils s'étaient revus pour mettre en place un cambriolage et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Cela avait été un coup de foudre professionnel pour les deux, un coup de foudre tout court pour Martin. De collègues, ils étaient devenus amis puis meilleurs amis. Ils partageaient tout et tellement : le goût des belles choses, la musique, l'art, la folie, l'insolence, la confiance en soi, la passion. Ils se comprenaient d'un regard.  
Après son deuxième divorce, qu'ils avaient fêté en bonne et due forme, c'est un Andrés passablement éméché de vins millésimés qui lui avait déclaré, avant de partir dans un rire guttural : "c'est toi que je devrais épouser !". Il était alors parti chercher la troisième bouteille tout en embrassant le front de Martin au passage. Ses entrailles s'étaient contractées, ce n'était plus seulement du désir, il l'aimait.

"Je peux me tromper, ce qui est rare mais... Tu n'aimerais pas les hommes à tout hasard ?". Andrés lui avait balancé ça de but en blanc alors qu'ils planquaient devant une banque qu'ils attaqueraient dans 3 mois. Il l'avait dévisagé de son regard intense qui ne souffrirait aucun mensonge, Martin s'était senti piégé. Il s'était alors figé, ses yeux apeurés avaient dû le trahir car Andrés l'avait saisi brusquement et maladroitement dans ses bras : "Viens là couillon. Tout va bien. Au moins, on ne s'entretuera jamais pour une femme toi et moi, hein ?". Il l'avait encore enlacé quelques instants avant d'embrasser sa chevelure puis relâcher son étreinte. Ce type pouvait tuer si on le regardait de travers et était en même temps capable d'une tendresse infinie pour une poignée de privilégiés. Ses entrailles s'étaient contractés, il en faisait partie.  
Andrés était un collectionneur d'art mais, surtout, de femmes. Martin en avait vu défiler un nombre incalculable à ses bras. Honnêtement, qu'il ne se soit marié que 5 fois tenait du miracle. A chaque conquête, Andrès faisait des plans sur la comète, même s'il ne connaissait cette future épouse que depuis deux jours : le lieu du mariage, la lune de miel, les prénoms des enfants...  
Martin connaissait le refrain par cœur et écoutait sans rien dire son ami déblatérer sur son amour et son bonheur. Même si cela l'anéantissait, force est de constater qu'Andrés n'était jamais aussi beau que quand il était amoureux. L'amour exacerbait sa passion, le sublimait. Il était radieux, lumineux. Ses entrailles s'étaient contractées, jamais il ne serait la source de ce bonheur pour Andrés.

Il était rentré comme une furie dans son salon, sans daigner frapper. Martin était alors allongé sur son sofa, il était en train de griffonner des schémas. Il avait à peine eu le temps de réagir qu'Andrés lui avait atterri dessus à califourchon, se saisissant dans un même mouvement de son bloc-notes qu'il avait envoyé valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
En lui tapotant le torse frénétiquement, il s'était écrié : "J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles ! Devine, devine !". Martin observait son ami qui se mordillait le doigt comme un enfant qui s'efforce de ne pas vendre la mèche. Il lui connaissait cet air enthousiaste. Ses yeux pétillaient, ils étaient sublimes. Cela lui devenait de plus en plus dur de ne rien laisser paraître. "Hum, laisse moi voir... Je vais devoir écrire mon cinquième- c'est bien cinq hein, je ne me trompe pas ?- discours en tant que témoin ? C'est ça ?". Andrés dans un rire s'était jeté à son cou et l'avait enlacé : "Tatiana a dit oui ! ". Martin avait répondu prudemment à son étreinte en l'enlaçant délicatement et en lui administrant des petites bourrades dans le dos. "Bien sûr qu'elle a accepté cette connasse", s'était-il pensé amèrement. Andrés s'était détaché : "Et la deuxième bonne nouvelle ? La deuxième ?". Martin avait juste eu le temps de se reconstruire un visage impassible avant qu'Andrés ne relève les yeux sur lui. Ses yeux. Ils étaient maintenant un peu embués, un peu fous, passionnés. Martin le connaissait aussi ce visage là. "Le petit Sergio a accepté ton invitation et vient nous aider à parachever notre œuvre d'art ?". Andrés se mordillait les lèvres et hochait la tête d'excitation. Il fallait toute la détermination -ou la couardise- dont pouvait faire montre Martin pour ne pas l'embrasser. Que Sergio soit dans les parages était dangereux pour lui, même si nécessaire. C'est qu'il était sacrément futé et observateur le petit frère, il lui faudrait redoubler de prudence. Comme toujours, Martin avait donné le change : "C'est une excellente nouvelle, je comprends ton excitation. Tu penses que l'on arrivera à le saouler cette fois-ci ?". Andrés était parti dans un grand éclat de rire et l'avait embrassé sur le front avant de se dégager et de se remettre debout.  
Il regardait Martin intensément. Ce dernier voyait que son sourire s'effaçait progressivement et son regard devenait plus grave, plus dur. Ses traits étaient maintenant tirés, tendus. Ces montagnes émotionnelles qui auraient fait pâlir des bipolaires étaient toujours très impressionnantes à observer quand on n'y était pas habitué mais ce n'était pas le cas de Martin qui n'y faisait même plus attention. Il dévisageait Andrés à la recherche d'indices et attendait patiemment. Les deux fausses bonnes nouvelles l'avaient déjà assommé, il redoutait donc la suite grandement.  
"Je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins. J'ai vu mon médecin, j'ai hérité de la maladie de ma mère. Je suis mourant". Martin avait eu l'impression que l'on venait de lui asséner un terrible coup de poing dans le ventre, dans le cœur et dans la tête. Sa tête tournait, ses pensées se mélangeaient. Se ressaisir, vite, et cacher que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il avait bégayé : "C...Combien... Combien de temps ?". Jamais il n'avait manqué d'assurance comme ça depuis qu'il côtoyait Andrés, jamais. "3 ans. Mais j'en compte au moins 5, voire 6. Je suis tenace et têtu". Un sourire sans joie était né sur les lèvres d'Andrés qui le scrutait et attendait sa réaction. Martin ne pourrait pas cacher sa tristesse, il le savait. Comme se plaisait à lui dire Andrés : "tes magnifiques yeux te trahiront toujours très cher". Andrés le serra à nouveau dans ses bras, "c'est le mourant qui console le vivant, peut-on faire plus pathétique ?", avait eu à peine la force de penser Martin. L'argentin ne voudrait jamais quitter ses bras pourtant, comme à chaque fois, il l'avait laissé partir quand Andrés s'était éloigné de lui.  
Martin avait senti une larme rouler sur sa joue et être essuyée délicatement par son ami. Il lui avait donné au passage une petite pichenette sur la joue : "ça va aller, ce n'est pas pour demain hein...". Le regard d'Andrés était de nouveau plus léger, signe qu'il n'attendait plus rien et cela avait décoché un faible sourire à Martin. Une tape sur l'épaule, plus virile : "bon, je dois y aller, on doit discuter traiteur, fleurs et autres détails palpitants avec Tatiana qui m'attend et je suis déjà en retard. On se retrouve demain ? J'ai besoin de ma grosse tata de meilleur ami pour m'aider à choisir mon costume et profiter de mes derniers moments de célibataire". Andrés avait embrassé Martin sur le front. Ce dernier ne put que lui sourire un peu plus chaleureusement, ce qui satisfît Andrés qui partit alors dans un tourbillon. Ses entrailles s'étaient serrées, il avait vomi à même le sol, il allait mourir.

Une fois Andrés parti, Martin avait passé le reste de la journée à boire, hurler, pleurer, détruire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main avant de finalement s'endormir, exténué de douleur et de fatigue, à même le sol, dans son vomi. C'était trop violent, trop douloureux. Il pouvait tout encaisser, la douleur il la connaissait par cœur, il la maîtrisait mais Andrés lui était indispensable pour vivre. Plutôt se priver d'air. Dix ans qu'il était le Soleil autour duquel il tournait. L'idée de ne plus le voir, de ne plus l'entendre, de ne plus le sentir, de ne plus le toucher lui était intolérable. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.  
Dix ans pourtant pendant lesquels il avait tout encaissé par lâcheté, par folie, bref, par amour : ses mariages, ses divorces, ses conquêtes, les éloignements et les rapprochements en fonction de l'état de ses mariages... Tout, il avait fait face à tout. Il en avait passé des soirées à pleurer et à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool au simple fait qu'il savait, au moment même qu'Andrés était dans les bras d'une putain. Pourtant, le lendemain, un sourire de son ami, un effleurement de hanche, d'épaule et il oubliait tout. Jamais il ne lui en voulait.  
Toute la haine qu'il aurait dû avoir pour lui et sa lâcheté ainsi que pour Andrés, il la détournait sur les femmes, toutes ces putes qui l'empêchaient d'être à lui. Son esprit délirant, pour ne pas tomber dans la folie, avait dû se trouver un coupable et il s'était donc arrangé pour leur faire porter le chapeau pour tous ses malheurs et sa souffrance. Leur faute. Leur faute. Leur faute. La raison de son tourment. Martin s'était mis à les haïr viscéralement, toutes. Il n'avait pu tenir toutes ces années auprès d'Andrés que comme ça.

Ses entrailles se contractaient à la vue de chacune d'entre elles. Sans elles, Andrés serait à lui.


End file.
